Secret Santa
by Moonlight Nocturne
Summary: Being lonely in her room on the night sky of the Christmas Eve, Erza was thinking of someone. She knew her deepest desire cannot be fulfilled but she's hoping for a slight Christmas miracle to occur. #LateChristmaspost


Hello everyone! This is my first ever fic in this website, featuring one of my favourite pairings, Jerza! Sorry for the belated Christmas post but I just got this idea when watching Fairy Tail on some few arcs like Tower of Heaven and Tenrou Island arc.  
I decided to do this as One-shot since I don't think I can write multi-chapters story.

Those sentences in Italic are for the character's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Only borrowing these characters and put into my story line.

Secret Santa

On the night of the Christmas Eve, Erza Scarlet was still awake, quietly sitting on her bed while watching her newly decorated Christmas tree with her teammates, Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray. She smiled to herself when she recalled back the memories that happened few hours ago.

It was unusual for her to invite people to her apartment to celebrate this special occasion but last year they celebrated at Lucy's place so this year all of them decided to celebrate at Erza's place instead. They had a simple dinner gathering together plus exchanging presents with each other. Gray and Natsu can be seen arguing with each other stating that they were not satisfied with the gift they got for each other but the girls would only smiled and laughed. Luckily no damage has been done this time or else Erza would go mad and shooed them out at that instant. Seeing the Christmas tree in the room was still plain and simple, Lucy and the others decided to help to decorate Erza's Christmas tree. Happy also helped them by placing some decorations on the upper half of the tree which all of them couldn't reached it. All of them were satisfied with their works and decided to return to their respective home. Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray simultaneously said "Goodnight and Merry Christmas Erza!" before they left. Erza feel glad to have friends like them to cheer her up and had fun together on this occasion.

As she was about to sleep, she reequipped to her pajamas. 30 minutes left before 12 am. Her Christmas gifts from her friends were placed under the Christmas tree and still haven't unwrapped yet and she decided to open it tomorrow morning. Four gift boxes from Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray.

Looking outside the window, the night blue sky reminds her of someone familiar. Jellal Fernandez. She wonders if he spends his Christmas Eve with his fellow Crime Sorciere teammates, Ultear and Meredy. She wonders if he would take a day break for this special occasion, to enjoy the festive mood with friends around. But one thing for sure is that, she missed him.

After 8 years of leaving the Tower of Heaven and 7 years of being frozen in time, she realized that she never got the chance to spend a Christmas day with him. That thought makes her even sad without his presence beside her. She realized that he has changed back to his old personalities when she had a conversation with him at a small cliff near the beach. Although she felt being rejected with him after he pushed her away from an almost kiss and lied about having a fiancée. But then again, she guessed that perhaps it is not the time yet for both of them to be committed to each other yet. Only time will tell.

_'Maybe this is the way it meant to be.'_

It was almost 12am. Her eyes were no longer able to open much longer. She slowly laid herself on her bed and before her mind was completely drifted to wonderland, she thought of an image of him and unconsciously mumbled his name,_ Jellal_.

The clock strikes at 12am. A black hooded figure slowly appeared into her room and revealed his hood from his head. He heard that her voice in her mind was calling out for his name. That is why he came over to her place using his Thought Projection magic to visit her after he sensed that she has completely fell asleep.

He looked around at his surroundings and noticed the Christmas tree in her room. The lights on the Christmas tree were well lit and noticed there are few gift boxes beneath the tree. He guessed that it must be from her friends. Glancing at the Christmas tree, he feels a small lump of loneliness in his heart. Although the Christmas Eve dinner prepared by Ultear and Meredy were great, but he wished he would try her cooking. Nothing would make him happier than spending time with her, being beside her especially. He would imagine that he could spend some time with her decorating the Christmas tree together and having Christmas Eve dinner with her. But the thought of committed the sins during the Tower of Heaven event, he could not forgive herself for hurting her like that although his mind were possessed under the power of darkness.

He carefully took out something from his cloak and placed a gift wrapped with blue wrapping paper with red ribbon under her Christmas tree.

_'I never thought I would do something like this actually_.' He smiled to himself.

Slowly approaching the girl who fell asleep on the bed, he kneeled down near to her bed and slowly raised his right hand and touched her head gently, slowly stroking her soft scarlet hair. Looking at the sleeping figure, he realized that she is really beautiful and cute when she's at peace. He always saw her in armor suit around which makes her look like a tough person but now she is in her pyjamas, she looked so fragile and felt that she is in peace.

Still touching her head, he slowly moved his hand to her left cheek and whispered gently to her left ear, "Merry Christmas, Erza Scarlet. I missed you too." Before his lips left her ear, he gently placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Soon he realized he finished his mission, he got up on his feet and immediately his thought projection slowly disintegrating and had a final glance to the woman whom he loves dearly.

"Farewell Erza. We shall meet again."

xx

That voice. That familiar warm voice that makes her heart flutters every time.

Erza woke up all of the sudden right after Jellal has left and shouted his name. "There is no one here. It couldn't be... I felt his presence here somehow. But I guess it was a dream after all…"

She unconsciously touched her left cheek somehow. She felt a slight warm pressure was pressed against her cheek. _'It couldn't be.'_She blushed suddenly and shook her head mentally.

What she noticed was there is a difference on the Christmas tree before she fell asleep. She got up from her bed and walked to the Christmas tree. Under the tree, she noticed an additional box along with the gifts from her friends._ 'Five boxes.. It was four before.'_ She took up the box that she never seen before and examined it. _'Hmm, it is possible that Santa Claus existed somehow?'_

She carefully unwrapped the box and took out the mystery item out from the box. It was a snow globe. Inside it, there is a moon and a star together. She shook the snow globe carefully and watched the glitters started to surround inside the globe and falls like a snow. She noticed that there is a switch beneath the globe, she switched it on and the snow globe began to light up. It makes the snow globe more beautiful and so mesmerized to watch it. Near to the switch, she found a letter 'J' was written on the snow globe. She carried the gift and placed on the small table near her bed. Again, she laid down on her bed and still smiling while watching the snow globe.

Before she fell asleep, she knew who gave this gift to her. Blue wrapping paper. Moon and stars. Letter J. She can only secretly thank this person who gave her this beautiful gift and went back to sleep again.

"Thank you, Jellal."

xx

Jellal, was watching her from her window. He was glad to see her smile again. As long that she is happy, he would be happy as well. He quickly left the building and need to return to his place so that Ultear and Meredy won't notice that he has been missing for a short while.

"Until we meet again, Erza."

xx

Author's Note: So what do you think? I think the story is lacking of both Jellal and Erza's interactions but I sort of like to create this type of story. The idea of snow globe came into my mind when I saw my friend's instagram photo that they wanted to buy snow globes as presents. Reviews are kindly appreciated. :)


End file.
